Pain and Love
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: After the automail surgery Ed is in pain and Winry is there to soothe him. Almost ten years later Ed returns home. But he has a surprise or two. And who is that man with Winry?EdWin Slight Fluff. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

The pain was overwhelming. It was as if it was a snake, attacking and racking his small frame when he least expected it. It took all the strength he had left not to scream out; after all he had only lost an arm and leg. The automail had almost fixed his problem, however, his brothers problem had not been so easy to fix. With that thought to strengthen him, Ed swallowed down another yell.

He vaguely heard the door open and someone walk in and set something down. The light shined against his eyes as a soft hand lifted the cloth. Ed whimpered softly, unable to hold it in any longer.

The blonde girl standing next to him looked down with worry etched into her features. After taking a closer look, she noticed him shivering under his covers. She reached out to feel his forehead, but pulled back when the heat from his forehead burned her fingers. Moving a little quicker now, she took the cloth and washed his face with cold water from the bowl she had brought in. She then replaced the now cool cloth back over his eyes and forehead before looking down at his sheets.

They were covered with bile and blood from him throwing up so much. She sighed softly and walked over to the corner of the room and brought a small trashcan and a clean set of sheets back with her. She took the dirty sheets off of Ed's shivering body and covered him with the clean ones, adding a couple extra.

"Here Ed," Winry said moving the trashcan next to his head. "If you need to get sick use this if you can." She reached down and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair, and he sighed comfortably, moving closer to her fingers as she continued her grooming.

She watched him and ran her fingers through his hair for what seemed like hours until she felt him completely relax, seeming to be asleep. She stood up, grabbing the bowl of water that had long since grown warm. With one last look she whispered, "Goodnight Ed. I love you."

Unknown to her Ed was still awake enough to hear her before she shut the door, then he muttered hoarsely, "I love you too, Winry."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Pain and Love**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Ed yawned as he stared out the window of the speeding train. He was once again on his way home after breaking his automail. Across from him sat his younger brother, Alphonse, who was watching his older brother intently. There were two reasons why they were on their way home. The first being Ed's automail, but the second… they had finally achieved their goal, Ed had found an alternate method to making the Philosopher's Stone, one where human sacrifice was not needed. The train screeched as it came to a halt in Risenboul station, and Ed smiled as he stood up and looked over at Al.

"Ready?"

* * *

Winry walked out onto her balcony, watching the sunrise. She smiled and leaned against the railing, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Her smile grew deeper as she felt hands circle around her waist and a head lean on top of hers. She gripped the hands with her own before standing up and kissing the young man standing behind her.

"Good morning, Winry. How are you this morning?" Asked the man as he returned the kiss. Winry smiled again.

"Today is going to be a good day… I can feel it." Winry whispered to him before turning back and looking out over the horizon. The two stood that way for another few minutes before Pinako's voice drifted upstairs calling them down for breakfast. Arm in arm the two walked down the stairs, looking forward to the already amazing day.

* * *

Pinako started setting the table, calling for the two people upstairs. She was in a good mood as well this morning, and it was only getting better. She heard muffled footsteps and voices coming down the stairs as she set the eggs on the table before sitting down herself to drink her morning coffee.

"Morning Granny!" Winry said happily sitting down at the table and spooning eggs and bacon onto her plate before passing it to her companion, who smiled and gratefully accepted the food.

"Good morning to you as well." Pinako said sitting down her mug. "I hope you're ready to work today, we have two automail orders to fill, and…" She was cut off just as the doorbell rang. Winry started to stand up. With a puff of her pipe Pinako waved her back down and stood up herself before walking into the living room.

All Winry heard was a gasp then the sound of Pinako dropping her pipe. Afraid something had happened, Winry raced for the door, only to stop and gasp as well at what she saw.

The person standing in the door smiled and waved with his left hand before speaking.

"Hey Winry, Aunt Pinako. Long time, no see."

After being gone for five years, Edward Elric had finally returned home.

* * *

_**A/N: So… what do you think? Please read and review!! In the story Ed and Winry are both Twenty and Al is nineteen. Flames are welcome!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Hey Winry, Aunt Pinako. Long time, no see." Ed said with a huge smile on his face. The first thing Winry noticed was that his arm automail was missing, but for the first time that was not what she cared about first. For the first time in the five years her best friends were home.

"Edward… Alphonse? Is it really you?" Winry asked, wondering if it was to good to be true. Ed's smile grew wider.

"Who else would break your precious automail like me, huh?"

Before Winry and Pinako knew what was happening Ed and Al had grabbed them both in a big hug, both were laughing. Still stunned Winry smiled before laughing and hugging them back.

"I've missed you two sooo much!! Where have you been? I want to know all the details about your travels!! What have you two been doing??" Winry asked enthusiastically, pulling away to face the two men, who both glowed.

"Only finding a alternate way to make the Philosopher's Stone, and then making it. Nothing big. I took a year's leave from the military." Ed said with a smirk at Winry's surprised look.

"Yo…you made the Philosopher's Stone?!" Winry exclaimed, clearly surprised at the revelation. This time she could almost see Al smile. "AL! You'll have a body again!! Are you excited?" Winry almost shouted hugging Al who picked her up, just missing choking her.

"I can't wait! I'll be able to feel again! But we're going to put brother right first…" Al started, before Ed interrupted him.

"No. We fix you first Al."

"When can you do this?" Pinako asked, speaking for the first time in the last few minutes. Ed looked at her.

"By dinner time. We just need to prepare a few last minute details… and draw the Transmutation circle…" Ed trailed off. Noticing for the first time that the man, who was standing in the background who he had thought was just a patient, had walked up and put his arm around Winry's shoulder's. Ed's smile fell slightly.

"Who's this?" Ed asked, as the man pulled Winry closer. She blushed slightly.

"This is Paul my… boyfriend." Ed kept a smile on face, but a sudden chill fell over the room, engulfing them all, as Ed's eyes grew harsh for a second, before they returned to normal and he stuck his hand in his pocket to finger something.

"Right… nice to meet you. Ed Elric." Ed said pulling his hand out of his pocket and holding it out for the other man to shake. Paul took it heartily, and shook it with a smile on his face as well.

"Paul Danzer, likewise. Winry's told me so much about you both!" He said sticking hand out for Al to shake as well. He took it but gave an unnecessarily hard squeeze before saying it was nice to meet him too.

Ed tried to smile wide again, but it was too small for Winry's liking, and she knew something was up.

"We'll go finish those last minute touches, if you need us we'll be in our old room."

Winry smiled and Pinako nodded. Ed and Al started to climb up the stairs.

Ed stuck his hand back into his pocket, only to feel the box that held the engagement ring he had meant for Winry.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnn!**_

_**What is going to happen now that you have a cliffhanger for a week?? JK! I will update in just a few days! So don't stress! I hope you like this chapter, it really hit me and I could not stop typing long. It really flowed. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**PLEASE R&R SO THAT I KNOW WHAT TO FIX. I WILL TAKE ANY AND ALL OPINIONS AND ALL FLAMES. **_

_**I know that Ed seemed a little OOC in this chapter, but he has aged four years from the end of the series and he has not seen Winry in about five, so his personality (and height) have changed in this fic. Please tell me what you think!! **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist… anyone up to giving it to me??**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Winry watched Ed and Al walk up the stairs with a troubled look on her face. There was definitely something wrong with Ed. Paul interrupted her thoughts a second later.

"They seem just as nice as you described them… although how they stayed away from you for five years I'll never know." Paul said leaning over to kiss her cheek. Pinako smiled at them, she was glad to see Winry happy. She had had a rough few years and now she was finally getting better.

"Alright you two. We have work to do today. There are still two automail orders to fill… plus Ed's arm and readjustments to his leg. I'll leave that to you Winry. Paul and I will work on the other two. Then we'll have lunch at noon, so that gives us roughly," Pinako looked down at her watch. "Three hours to work. You can take Ed's measurements after lunch, let him get settled in first." Winry nodded and looked up at Paul.

"Ready to get started?"

* * *

Ed sat down at the desk of the room he had stayed in for so many years before. It was just the same as he and Al had left it, full of books and papers on the Philosopher's Stone, which now were unneeded, and spare clothes that they had left here. He sighed and looked over to Al.

"I'm sorry, brother. I know how much you cared about her. But you never know… maybe she'll break up with him…"

"Have you seen how she looks at him? The same way she used to look at me. I just didn't want to hurt her. Look where it's gotten me." Ed said softly bowing his head and pulling the box out of his pocket. He opened it and stared at the ring inside. He had made it himself, traveling to find the best silver and the purest diamond, which happened to be a centimeter in diameter. All for her… the girl he could never have…

"Brother…"

"It's fine, Al. Besides this is a happy time. We finally have the Philosopher's Stone, we'll be able to make you right again. Let's get to work."

* * *

Pinako stopped her work and wiped her brow. Lunch was finished. It consisted of some of Ed's favorites… stew and milk as one of them.

"Ed, Al, Winry, Paul, time for lunch!" She called up the stairs as she laid the last bit of food out on the table. She heard the sound of doors opening and footsteps coming up and down the stairs. Ed and Al were the first to arrive in the kitchen, followed closely by Winry and Paul. Ed sat between Al and Pinako and across from Paul while Winry sat across from Al.

"I can't remember the last real meal Al and I had," Ed said as he spooned stew onto his plate. "We've been traveling so much we usually just eat bread and water."

Pinako smiled as she watched Ed eat with some decent table manners. A lot had changed over the last five years. "I see you don't shovel in your food anymore." Pinako commented between bites. Ed looked up at her and smiled.

"So… Paul. Tell me about yourself," Al said looking at Paul, who stopped eating to look up at him.

"I grew up in an orphanage, I never knew my parents. When I was sixteen they kicked me out because I was too old and told me to get a job. No one would hire me though, and I lived on the streets. I had applied for a automail store in Rush Valley and was hired to make pieces of automail, like fingers, nothing big. Then a couple years ago Winry and Pinako came in and offered me a home and three meals a day to come and work for them. Since I was already below the poverty line and needed a better job desperately I said yes. And I've been here ever since." Paul finished with a smile on his face as he leaned over and put his arm around Winry who blushed. Ed's movements grew rigid and he set down his fork before standing up.

"I'm going to go back upstairs and finish the circle." Before anyone could say anything else he was gone. Al knew his brother needed some space and stayed downstairs. When Winry and Paul finished lunch they left to go back downstairs. Al got up to leave but Pinako held him back, telling him to sit down.

"What's wrong with Ed?" The statement was simple. But Al had no idea how to answer it. Pinako looked at him, and Al wished he had gone back to his room with Ed.

"What do you mean? He's not acting any different to me…" Al started before Pinako interrupted him.

"Don't play dumb with me Alphonse Elric. There's something wrong with Edward and you know it. Why does he always leave the room when Winry and Paul are together? He needs to be supportive of their relationship. I'll have you know Paul was one of the best things that happened to Winry. After you two had been gone for about a year or so she fell into a depression. If we had not found Paul, who knows where she might be right now." Pinako stared at Al for a minute more before saying; "She waited for Ed for six years. It's about time she found herself a man who will always be there for her." Pinako flinched inwardly at this. She wanted Ed and Winry together, but she also knew that this was the only way to get Al to talk: insulting his brother.

"Ed couldn't be with her because he was afraid something would happen to him while he was in the military and did not want to hurt her even more! He was also away all the time and could not see her to often. Ed was trying to protect Winry! He has always loved her!" Al said keeping his voice quiet but standing up. He then walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. He felt bad about being rude to Pinako, but it was for the best… he hoped.

* * *

Ed sat at the desk in the corner of the room looking at the Transmutation circle on the floor in front of him. All he and Al had to do now was make sure every line and calculation was right. He sighed and looked at his feet, thinking. A knock on the door cut his thoughts short. He sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Ed." It was Paul. "Winry says she wants to take the measurements for the new automail, can you come downstairs to the workshop?" Paul smiled at him and Ed stood up.

"Sure." Ed's reply was short as he followed Paul down to the basement. Winry was sitting at a worktable drawing new designs for automail. When Ed and Paul walked in she stood up and got the tape measurer.

"Well, Ed, let's get started. I have a few new automail ideas and I want your input…"

* * *

It was now about seven-thirty and everyone had gathered in Ed and Al's room. The sun was just starting to set and was casting a beautiful orange color across the room. Al stood in the center of the Transmutation circle and Ed stood right outside of it.

"So how does this work exactly?" Paul asked skeptically looking at the circle with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll sacrifice the stone and hopefully the gate will give me Al's body back and will reattach his soul. Ready?" He said, directing the question to Al who nodded. "Then let's do it." Ed slapped his hands to the floor, the array immediately lit up a brilliant golden color. Winry, Pinako, and Paul watched in amazement as Al's body started to reconstruct itself. Ed's smile grew as he saw his little brother's real face for the first time in almost ten years. Suddenly the color changed to red and purple, and the light grew brighter, causing Ed and Al to disappear from sight.

"NO!" Winry shouted as the light blinded them all. Slowly the light grew dimmer to revel two bodies lying on the floor in the center of the room. The one closest to them moved and then sat up, as Al's face swam into view. He looked down at his hands and smiled before turning to face the person behind him.

"Brother! Look we did it…" Al said looking down at Ed who had not stirred. It was just then that everyone noticed that Ed and Al were sitting in a puddle of blood.

* * *

_**A/N: How could I leave you on another cliffhanger?? I hoped you liked this chapter, I typed it while listening to "Incomplete" and I think it brought out more emotion in the chapter. **_

_**Please R&R so that I know what to fix. There has to be something wrong so please tell me what it is! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED!! AS ARE ALL REVIEWS!! **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**AtikaFallow, Hunter-Robin, Bar-Ohki, Everythings BitterSweet, SistersGrimm, Joanie, Motosuwa-Hideki **_

_**For their excellent reviews! You guys rock!!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…if I did I would be rich.**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_Last Time:_

"Brother! Look we did it…" Al said looking down at Ed who not stirred. It was just then that everyone noticed that Ed and Al were sitting in a puddle of blood.

* * *

"Here again, Edward?"

Ed jumped when he heard the deadly voice speaking. Knowing what it was he turned, hoping he was wrong. The Gate loomed over him.

"What do you want?! Where's Al?!" Ed asked jumping to his feet, and trying to hide his fear.

"What I want is payment. The stone you sacrificed was not enough. Without more you can not have your brother back." Ed snarled. He had somehow known that this would happen. Remaining calm, he stepped onto the Gate's doorstep.

"How about my automail and ports? That should be enough, combined with the stone." Ed said hoping his voice was not shaking. The Gate seemed to consider this for a moment.

"You do realize that you will probably die from bleeding to death before someone can save you?" The Gate asked almost happily. Ed nodded.

"I'll do anything to save Al, even if it means sacrificing myself. I owe him too much to not sacrifice myself."

"So be it."

Ed felt an immense pain in his arm and leg at the same time and looked down to see them designating before his eyes. Ed looked up again to see the Gate open and throw out his brother's body. Ed was able to catch it with the only hand he had left.

"Until next time, Edward Elric."

* * *

"Brother! Wake up!"

That… that was Al. His voice. His human voice. But where was it coming from? He had to find it.

"Ed, please! Wake up!"

Winry? Her too? Where were they? Where was he? Ed suddenly felt a burst of pain in his arm and leg. It all came back to him. The Gate… The payment… Alphonse.

Alphonse! At that moment Ed knew he had to wake up, and fought harder against the blackness that was his mind to reach him.

* * *

"Why won't he wake up?" Winry asked hysterically, turning to face Pinako who was trying desperately to find Ed's pulse. Her hand went to his throat, and she shushed Winry. Sure enough, she felt a small throb under her fingers. It was slow… too slow for comfort.

"We have to move fast… his pulse is too slow." Pinako said looking up.

"Al…" A quiet voice said. Al looked down at his brother who barely had his eyes open. "It's good to see you normal again." Ed smiled painfully. Al's eyes welled with tears as he tried to smile back to his brother who had given him everything for nothing in return. Ed's eyes started to close again.

"Brother! You have to stay awake! Stay with us." Al said frantically grabbing Ed's hand. Ed's eyes opened some and he looked up at Al and Winry,

"It's my time… to go. I… accomplished what I needed to. Al- I owed this to you… I promised… and I fulfilled that promise… so I feel no guilt leaving. You still have a… long time ahead of you... don't worry about me." Ed said in pain before looking over at Winry and Pinako. "Winry… Aunt Pinako… you did more for me than almost anyone… thank you for that. Please take care of Al for me." Ed continued in a weak voice. Tears now came freely down Winry's face.

"We won't have to, Ed. You'll be here to do that. We'll be able to fix you… like we always do…" Winry said reaching over to hold onto Ed's hand with Al. Ed looked at her with a touch of sympathy on his face.

"Not… this time, Winry." Ed said, eyes starting to close again.

"Ed? Edward… EDWARD!" Al screamed, as Ed grew limp. Pinako had already leapt into action, grabbing various medical supplies and telling Paul to get Al and Winry out of the room… quickly. Jumping foreword, Paul moved over to Winry and picked her up and supported her while moving over to Al and doing the same with him. He carried the two of them down the hall to Winry's room, praying that Edward would live. Even though the prospect was grim.

* * *

_**A/N: That was a hard chapter to write due to much writer's block. I think that the finished product was pretty good though. Well now… what will happen to Ed? **_

_**I don't have much else to write so I'll just tell you that I will hopefully be posting again soon!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**SistersGrimm, Motosuwa-Hideki, Kiyoshi Nakamura, Harryswoman, hpgrl95, frozenalchemy, Bar-Ohki**_

_**For their awesome reviews!!**_

_**Please R&R!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_Last Time:_

"Ed? Edward… EDWARD!" Al screamed, as Ed grew limp. Pinako had already leapt into action, grabbing various medical supplies and telling Paul to get Al and Winry out of the room… quickly. Jumping foreword, Paul moved over to Winry and picked her up and supported her while moving over to Al and doing the same with him. He carried the two of them down the hall to Winry's room, praying that Edward would live. Even though the prospect was grim.

* * *

Paul ran back into the room to help Pinako after dropping Al and Winry off in Winry's room to calm down. By the time that he arrived Pinako had already bandaged Ed's arm and leg and was trying to check his pulse and breathing. She let out a sigh of relief at the small heartbeat under her fingertips. Paul walked over with a few spare towels and a bowl of warm water he had grabbed on his way back.

"How is he?" He asked as Pinako grabbed a towel from him and dipped it in the warm water before using it to clean up the blood on Ed. She looked up at Paul.

"I won't lie to you. He's lost a lot of blood. If he survives through the night he will have a good chance of living. Until morning we have to do everything we can to help him out. Can you help me move him to a bed?" Paul nodded and helped Pinako pick Ed up and lay him on the bed. Ed's face was screwed up in pain as he sat him down; another thing that Paul noticed was that he was warm to the touch. "The only thing we can do now is wait. We've done as much as we can for the time being." Paul heard Pinako say from beside him. He nodded and ran a hand through his short-cropped brown hair.

"Do you want me to tell Winry and Al?"

"Please do. Don't make it soft, better for them to expect the worst and not get their hopes up. If they want to see him you can bring them here, just make sure that they have calmed down some first." Paul nodded and left the room. When he reached Winry's door he knocked before entering the room and being attacked by Winry, who almost knocked him down as she ran over to him.

"How is he?" She asked her face tear-stained as she looked into Paul's deep green eyes. After one look she knew that something was wrong. He never looked at her that way. Her eyes once again welled up with tears.

"He's doing pretty bad. He lost a lot of blood. If he survives the night he will have a higher chance of living, but the way things are right now… it doesn't look to good."

"Can we see him?" Al asked, his head down.

"If you want to, but I warn you he doesn't look to good right now."

"It doesn't matter. He's my brother; he sacrificed his life for me… I have to be there for him!" Al said standing up fresh tears coming to his eyes as he walked over to the door. Paul gave him a weak smile and led him down the hall to the room that Ed was in, Al and Winry both ran to Ed's bedside the second that they entered. Sitting in a chair next to his bed, Winry grabbed Ed's only hand and held on tight, as if she was afraid that Ed would disappear if she let go.

"We're here for you Ed. Just please… be okay." Winry whispered to the lifeless form in front of her, Al nodded at her side.

"We know that you can do it brother! You've never let anything get in your way before and now's a bad time to start." Al said sitting down beside Winry and reaching out to grab onto Ed's hand as well. Paul stood on the other side of Winry and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there if she needed him. Pinako sat to the side of the room where she planned to spend the night, hoping she would never have to use the life support materials next to her.

* * *

Winry woke with a start. She had her head on Ed's bed and was still holding his hand. She looked around and saw that Al was asleep next to her and that Paul had left the room. When she turned around she saw Pinako sitting in the same corner she had been in the night before.

"How is he?' Winry asked, her voice cracking from all the tears she had cried last night.

"He'll live. His fevers dropped quite a bit since last night. I don't know what you and Al said to him but it seemed to work, he's fighting." Winry let out a sigh of relief and looked down to see that Ed was slumbering peacefully. Al stirred next to her and then sat up and looked worriedly at his brother before turning his gaze to Winry, who smiled at him. Al's face showed the same relief that Winry's had and he knew that his brother was going to be okay. At that moment Paul walked into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"I figured that you guys might be hungry, so I thought that I would bring you some breakfast." He said setting the tray down on the table. He picked up the individual plates and handed one to each person in the room and then passed out the coffee, knowing after their late night they would all need it. Afterwards he sat down next to Winry and put an arm around her shoulders. "Everythings going to be fine."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Ed's alive… for now. So here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for the wait, I have been really busy over the past few weeks and it just caught up with me this week.**_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**Bar-Ohki, Harryswoman, lovely disaster xox, Kiyoshi Nakamuru, SistersGrimm, S J Smith.**_

_**I guess that's it. Please review!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only my OC Paul (Whom most of you probably hate by now).**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_Last Time:_

Winry woke with a start. She had her head on Ed's bed and was still holding his hand. She looked around and saw that Al was asleep next to her and that Paul had left the room. When she turned around she saw Pinako sitting in the same corner she had been in the night before.

"How is he?' Winry asked, her voice cracking from all the tears she had cried last night.

"He'll live. His fevers dropped quite a bit since last night. I don't know what you and Al said to him but it seemed to work, he's fighting." Winry let out a sigh of relief and looked down to see that Ed was slumbering peacefully. Al stirred next to her and then sat up and looked worriedly at his brother before turning his gaze to Winry, who smiled at him. Al's face showed the same relief that Winry's had and he knew that his brother was going to be okay. At that moment Paul walked into the room carrying a tray with breakfast.

"I figured that you guys might be hungry, so I thought that I would bring you some breakfast." He said setting the tray down on the table. He picked up the individual plates and handed one to each person in the room and then passed out the coffee, knowing after their late night they would all need it. Afterwards he sat down next to Winry and put an arm around her shoulders. "Everythings going to be fine."

* * *

In the deep reaches of his mind Ed could hear every word of the conversation around him. What had happened? He knew that he was supposed to be dead… yet hear he was, alive.

He could vaguely feel the pain in his right arm and left leg. The more awake he became the more on fire his limbs became. Then suddenly it all stopped as someone grabbed his hand. He realized that no one was talking anymore; the room must be empty except for this one person.

"Ed. I know that you can't hear me but… please wake up! I couldn't stand it if you… Just come back to us Ed. Don't leave us again… Don't leave me again." By this time Ed had realized that the person that was talking to him was Winry. He felt a tear hit his face.

_"She must be crying."_ He thought. How he longed to reach her… to talk to her… to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

"Winry."

She heard it. He said her name. He must be conscious enough to hear her. He had to be.

"Ed. Can you hear me?" Winry asked, desperate for him to wake up and talk to her, embrace her, tell her everything was going to be okay. She felt a throb in her hand. She looked down. He was feebly trying to squeeze it. To tell her that, yes, he was going to be okay. Her heart lifting, Winry squeezed his back.

"I always knew that you could survive anything." With relief Winry began to stroke his hair, remembering how it had always relaxed him after the automail surgery. His head fell into her fingers and, as she had felt many times before, he started to relax some, his tense body becoming more and more lib as the time wore on.

When she finally awoke form her stupor, Winry noticed the sky was streaked with red and orange. She looked down and saw that Ed was finally in a peaceful sleep. It was hard not to notice how handsome he looked when the setting sun's light hit his face just right. She slowly stopped rubbing his head before lowering her hand and grabbing his again. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened.

"How are you feeling?" Winry looked up into the concerned face of Paul and smiled softly.

"I'm okay." Paul sat down with a relieved sigh next to her.

"Why don't you go and grab a bite to eat and get some sleep? I can take care of him for a while." Winry looked up at Paul, contemplating what he just said before answering.

"I can't. I have to be here until he wakes up. I can't leave him." Paul stood back up. Winry looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?" Paul stopped at the door and turned around.

"I'm going to go and get you some food. I can't have you starve yourself. I know what he means to you. So just stay there, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where is Al?"

"Right now he is asleep. Pinako forced him to bed. He'll come back when he wakes up." Winry nodded and Paul walked out of the room. Winry looked back down at Ed. Hoping that he would soon wake.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello readers! It's wonderful to be back! Sorry if this chapter is just a bit boring. I want to pace myself to Ed's awakening. As always I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**_

_**SistersGrimm, lovely disaster xox, S J Smith, Bar-Ohki, Harryswoman, ehxhfdl14, Kiyoshi Nakamura, FMA lover912, and TequliaRocks7.**_

_**You guys are awesome!! Please read and review! Oh! Before I forget I put out a new story. My cousin gave me the idea and is Co-Writing it so please read and review on that one as well.**_

_**Two more to update now!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Anyone up for giving it to me? (Cricket Chirps) And to think I'm updating for you!!**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_Last Time:_

"How are you feeling?" Winry looked up into the concerned face of Paul and smiled softly.

"I'm okay." Paul sat down with a relieved sigh next to her.

"Why don't you go and grab a bite to eat and get some sleep? I can take care of him for a while." Winry looked up at Paul, contemplating what he just said before answering.

"I can't. I have to be here until he wakes up. I can't leave him." Paul stood back up. Winry looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?" Paul stopped at the door and turned around.

"I'm going to go and get you some food. I can't have you starve yourself. I know what he means to you. So just stay there, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where is Al?"

"Right now he is asleep. Pinako forced him to bed. He'll come back when he wakes up." Winry nodded and Paul walked out of the room. Winry looked back down at Ed. Hoping that he would soon wake.

* * *

_'Winry.'_

That one word echoed through his mind as it had for, as it seemed to him, hours, days, weeks even.

He could feel her calming touch, her warm hand touching his, the other running through his hair. He found his body relaxing, the fire now completely gone from his limbs. He fell into a black hole that devoured his senses; cutting him off from the rest of the world for his much needed rest. But even as he slept that name echoed constantly.

'_Winry'_

'_Winry'_

'_I love you'_

* * *

With a start Ed awakened enough to feel the pain of his arm and leg again. How long had he been asleep? His hand was uncomfortably cold; no one was holding it anymore. Something stirred beside him, muttering in its sleep. That voice… so familiar. Then it hit him: It was Winry! She had not left him once, he owed her, and he had to wake up!

With a push he found the pain becoming sharper, the rhythm of her breathing mixed with his own fast heartbeat becoming louder, and the sweet smell of flowers that he knew was coming from her filling his nose.

_"Winry... I'm coming!"_

* * *

Winry awoke with a start after feeling the bed move beside her. She looked up and saw Ed's eyes squeezed shut tight, his face covered in sweat. She grabbed his hand again hoping to calm down his fast heartbeat, but to no avail. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes fluttered and cracked open hesitantly, and then all the way. Tired he looked over her way, a soft smile touching his lips.

"Winry."

Tears coming to her eyes, Winry grabbed Ed and hugged him gently, Ed returned the embrace as best he could with one arm, not wanting to ever release her again.

"Ed… I thought I would never hear your voice again… Don't you ever scare me like that again, understand?" Her tone was firm, but her voice as gentle as the hug she had given him, tears now rolling down her cheeks yet again.

"Don't worry about it… I never want to hurt you ever again." Ed replied hoarsely, his voice gone from all the time he had not used it. They both sat there, hugging for an infinite amount, or so it seemed. Neither wanted to break the embrace that they were in. Finally Winry laid Ed back down on his pillows before grabbing a cloth and dipping it in cold water.

"Your warm. I think your fever might have risen… here let me…" She was never able to finish, for at that moment Ed had sat up, tired of holding in his feelings and pilled into a soft kiss. Dropping the cloth in her surprise, Winry closed her eyes and leaned into him, feeing the sparks between them, feeling the love that they had shared for years but both had to hide, come out. She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. His one arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. They broke away, but only to be pulled back towards the other in such bliss they forgot about the world around them, nothing existed anymore. After what seemed like ages, they finally pulled away, only to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's short, but it's what you all wanted, right? I think that this was the best chapter I have written for this story; I was sooo in the moment! I would like to thank:**_

_**SistersGrimm, ehxhfdl14, Tequila Rocks 7, S J Smith, Harryswoman, and Two Tailz.**_

_**I would love to know what you think so don't be afraid to push the little button that says "Submit Review" I want to know what you think, even if you flame it, I love flames! They tell me that some people don't like my story.**_

_**And now I bid you adieu until next chapter!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001 **_


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did though…

Pain and Love:

_Last Time: _

"Ed… I thought I would never hear your voice again… Don't you ever scare me like that again, understand?" Her tone was firm, but her voice as gentle as the hug she had given him, tears now rolling down her cheeks yet again.

"Don't worry about it… I never want to hurt you ever again." Ed replied hoarsely, his voice gone from all the time he had not used it. They both sat there, hugging for an infinite amount, or so it seemed. Neither wanted to break the embrace that they were in. Finally Winry laid Ed back down on his pillows before grabbing a cloth and dipping it in cold water.

"Your warm. I think your fever might have risen… here let me…" She was never able to finish, for at that moment Ed had sat up, tired of holding in his feelings and pilled into a soft kiss. Dropping the cloth in her surprise, Winry closed her eyes and leaned into him, feeing the sparks between them, feeling the love that they had shared for years but both had to hide, come out. She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. His one arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. They broke away, but only to be pulled back towards the other in such bliss they forgot about the world around them, nothing existed anymore. After what seemed like ages, they finally pulled away, only to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Winry. I love you. I always have, I just couldn't tell you until now."

She had waited so long to hear those words from him. To feel his warm embrace, the touch of his lips… yet… something was keeping her from enjoying this moment the way she wanted to.

"Ed… I can't. I can't do this I have a boyfriend. I would be betraying him if I did anything. I waited too long for you and I actually found someone who loves me the way I love him. He cares about me and will never leave me, no matter what." Winry pulled herself gently away from and stood up, walking towards the door of the room. Ed's expression was full of pain; all he had ever done was care about her. "I have to go." Blinking back tears, Winry left the room, almost running down the hallway.

Back in the room Ed sat perfectly still, looking at the door Winry had just exited, his heart heavy. After all these years he had finally confessed his love for her, only for her not to love him back. The door flew open and his heart raced for a fleeting moment only for it to fall again.

"Brother! You're awake!" Al ran foreword and embraced Ed, tears of happiness running down his face. "Don't even think about doing that again, you worried us all sick! Brother… what's wrong?" Al had finally noticed that Ed had not wrapped his good arm around him to return the hug.

"I finally told her, Al, and she shot me down. After all of these years that I have ignored her I should have expected as much, it's my own fault." Something wet hit Al's shoulder and he pulled Ed away. A lone tear had fallen from his brother's eye, one that had long been held in. "What do I do, Al? I need her; she's the only person that I could ever even think about spending the rest of my life with. How am I supposed to win her back?" Ed's bangs covered his face as he spoke, his voice shaking. Al once again held Ed in his arms. He had always suffered so much pain, always carried the burden of their failed Human Transmutation at his own expense. It was now Al's turn to carry Ed's burden.

"You have to get her back, Ed. I know that she loves you; I can see it in her eyes. You just have to prove to her that you can take care of her." Ed looked up at Al, eyes wide.

"That's a great idea, Al! I will get her back, no matter what!"

* * *

**_Three Months Later… _**

**_(I know that it's a time skip, but all will be explained) _**

Ed looked out the window of his and Al's shared room, stretching his arms and yawning. Today was the first day that he would be allowed out of bed since the automail surgery he had had a few months before. Looking over at the bed next to him he saw Al waking up as well.

"Today's the day." Ed said, smiling and moving his legs over to the side of the bed. He stood up gingerly, testing his new automail leg before actually putting weight on it.

"How is it?" Al asked, standing as well and walking over to Ed who was now rotating his arm to test the mobility.

"Pretty good. I like the changed designs, it makes the automail a lot lighter than the last two pieces."

"So now that you have your arm and leg back and you're allowed to actually get out of bed what are you going to do?" Ed looked up at Al, fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to get Winry back."

* * *

Paul walked down the staircase and into the kitchen where Winry was drinking her morning coffee and watching the sun rise farther into the sky. He took a deep breath, his nerves causing his stomach to bubble.

"Good morning, Winry." Paul said walking to stand next to her, her smile lighting his heart up as she looked at him.

* * *

"I'm starved, let's go down and get breakfast." Al nodded and followed his brother out of the door and down the stairs quietly approaching the kitchen.

"Winry… I was going to ask you this tonight… but I can't wait any longer." Paul said and Winry looked at him questionably raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

* * *

"I hope that Pinako made bacon, I haven't had anything that good in a long time, I can already taste it." Ed turned around the door into the living room and looked through into the kitchen as he saw Paul lower onto one knee and pull out a box as Winry cover her mouth with her right hand.

"Winry, will you marry me?" Tears in her eyes Winry smiled at Paul.

"Yes… yes I will!" Paul placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep happy kiss, both smiling.

Ed's world shattered in front of his eyes. He backed away slowly before finally turning and running out the front door that was directly behind him. The commotion woke Winry from her happiness as she watched Ed turn and run out the front door; Al gave her a hurt look and followed his brother. Winry felt the tears again.

* * *

**_A/N: So, what do you think? I bet it's not what you expected. _**

**_Thanks to: _**

**_ehxhfdl14, SistersGrimm, Bar-Ohki, LittleChemist, S J Smith, Harryswoman, TequliaRocks7, and Katie B 16. _**

**_You guys are awesome! _**

**_Please R&R as always, but this time when you do, I want you to tell me what Winry will do, the one who guesses the closest will get a cookie! _**

**_I put out two new stories: 'I Miss You' and 'Closer Than We Thought'. Please go check them out and tell me what you think! _**

**_Til' next time! _**

**_EdElricFan1001 _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I can only dream about owning FMA.**_

_**Pain and Love:**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_Last Time:_

"I hope that Pinako made bacon, I haven't had anything that good in a long time, I can already taste it." Ed turned around the door into the living room and looked through into the kitchen as he saw Paul lower onto one knee and pull out a box as Winry cover her mouth with her right hand.

"Winry, will you marry me?" Tears in her eyes Winry smiled at Paul.

"Yes… yes I will!" Paul placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep happy kiss, both smiling.

Ed's world shattered in front of his eyes. He backed away slowly before finally turning and running out the front door that was directly behind him. The commotion woke Winry from her happiness as she watched Ed turn and run out the front door; Al gave her a hurt look and followed his brother. Winry felt the tears again.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror and straightening her dress, Winry started thinking about what had happened over the past three months.

Shortly after Paul proposed to her Ed and Al left home and when to stay in an inn down on the far side of town. Winry had not seen them since, but Pinako had seen them and tried to talk them into coming back but when she did this Ed would leave the room and Al would hurry her out of their room. It was also coming close to the end of Ed's leave from the military and she wanted to see him really bad.

In the last month she had started going through all of her old things only to find a picture that she had forgotten about of just her and Ed sitting by the lake that Pinako had taken of them back when they were young and everything started to hit her at once. She really cared about Ed. And now she had started having second thoughts about the wedding. But she still stood in front of this mirror today wearing her beautiful white wedding gown. In fact, the wedding was to start in an hour and she still didn't know if it was the right thing to do to go through with her plans. A single tear fell down her cheek, smearing her makeup that she had pulled out just for today.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"Brother!" Al called down the hall of their rented room looking for Ed who called back an annoyed and exhausted "What?!" from his bedroom.

"Winry's wedding begins soon. Don't you want to go? This might be the last time we ever see her."

A very muffled "No." came from the room and Al turned away. His brother had been greatly depressed since Winry had decided to marry Paul, and Al was starting to worry about his well-being. The sooner they got back to Central the better. Al was hoping that Roy Mustang would be able to snap Ed out of his stupor.

Ed lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. In his hand was the little velvet box that held Winry's wedding ring. He had tried to through it away on many occasions; he even tried to sell it. But every time… he had to stop himself. He just couldn't do it. Winry was still to close to his heart for that. He sighed. He knew that Winry was the only person he could even _consider_ spending to rest of his life with… and now she was… she was… gone…

No! Ed had had it! She was his! And they both knew it! Standing up from the bed and grabbing his jacket, he stuffed the ring in the pocket and opened the window, jumping out and running in the direction of the Rockbell house where the ceremony was taking place.

* * *

The music had stopped playing. Winry now stood at the head of the carpet laid upon the grass, beside her future husband.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to wed this happy couple before us.

* * *

Ed raced through town and up the hill that he knew so well. He could see the alter ahead; all he had to do was make it there.

"WINRY!!"

* * *

"Is there anyone here today who objects to the union of this man and this woman?" No one spoke. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you-"

"WINRY!!"

Winry turned at the sound of that familiar voice. Ed came running up the hill to stand beside her.

"I object!" The minister blinked.

"On what grounds?" Ed then picked Winry up bridal style.

"On these grounds." He then kissed her full on the lips causing the entire crowd to gasp and Paul to grow livid when he saw that Winry kissed Ed back. Marching foreword, Paul slapped Winry in the face, knocking Ed as well.

"How dare you kiss him!" Ed sat Winry down and walked over to Paul, slugging him hard with his automail arm, successfully knocking him out.

"If you ever touch her again you're going to be wishing you'd never been born!" He whispered to Paul before turning back to Winry and walking over to her. From there he pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Tears started falling freely from Winry's eyes.

"Winry, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since I came home almost ten months ago, and now I finally have the chance. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and she nodded her head, too choked up from crying. Ed slipped the ring onto her finger before sanding up and kissing her again. Ed then turned around.

"Can you marry us now?" Pinako smiled from the front row as the minister nodded. Her evil scheme had worked. The minister cleared his throat as Winry and Ed took their places. Al came from his seat in the back row to stand beside Ed as his best man.

"Where did you come from?" Ed asked his laughing brother.

"I knew that this would happen so I came earlier and sat where you wouldn't recognize me." This made Ed and Winry laugh as well. Ed signaled the minister who started to speak.

"Edward Elric. Do you take Winry Rockbell to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Ed looked deep into to Winry's eyes.

"I do"

"And Winry Rockbell. Do you take Edward Elric to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Does anyone have any objections to the union of this man and woman?" No response came up. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With a huge smile on his face, Ed kissed Winry as the crowd broke into applause.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that one took a long time to get out, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!!**_

_**All that's left now is the Epilogue that will have a surprise ending that might call for a sequel. Anyone up for guesses??**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**TequilaRocks7, Bar-Ohki, Harryswoman, Miss lil alchemist, alphaomega1st, LadyAerith83, A Person… (WHO GAVE ME MY FIRST FLAME!! THANKS SO MUCH!! I LOVE FLAMES!! IF YOU READ THIS CAN YOU OFFER SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM PLEASE? BELIEVE IT OR NOT I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T LIKE MY DON'T LIKE MY STORY, IT PROVES THAT I'M NOT PERFECT!), and Kaleigh-san.**_

_**You guys rock!!!**_

_**Keep watching for the Epilogue and review and check out my new stories!!**_

_**Ciao!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I in no way own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Pain and Love**_

_**Chapter 11: Epilogue**_

_Last Time:_

"Edward Elric. Do you take Winry Rockbell to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Ed looked deep into to Winry's eyes.

"I do"

"And Winry Rockbell. Do you take Edward Elric to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Does anyone have any objections to the union of this man and woman?" No response came up. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With a huge smile on his face, Ed kissed Winry as the crowd broke into applause.

* * *

Edward stood in the bathroom washing his face and yawning. It was way too early for any normal human to be up. Turning off the light Ed walked tiredly down the hallway and into the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee reached his nose.

"Morning Winry," Ed called to his wife who was seated at the table, one hand on her very pregnant stomach and sipping at her own coffee.

"Morning Ed." Ed sat down at the table and picked up the Central newspaper. Flipping through it to see if there was anything good in it, he and Winry sat in a companionable silence as they listened to the birds chirp outside he window.

"Edward I-" Winry gasped and dropped her coffee. Ed sat down his newspaper.

"What is it?"

"I think my water just broke!" Ed's eyes grew wide.

"HOLY- WHAT DO I DO??" Winry gave Ed an irritated look.

"Get the suitcase, help me to the car and drive to the hospital, NOW!" Ed jumped up and help Winry to the car before getting in and speeding to the hospital.

* * *

Edward paced in front of the surgery ward's doors. Stopping and looking at them anxiously now and then. Winry had gone into surgery just fifteen minutes ago. He wondered what was taking so long. The sound of running feet made Ed stop. He turned to see that Al had showed up and with him was Mustang and Hawkeye (who were now engaged) along with everyone else in Mustang's department.

"How is she?" Al asked as everyone crowded around Ed, who shrugged.

"I have no idea. Is it supposed to take this long?" Ed paced again while everyone else stood and watched the doors. Finally, a nurse came out.

"Is there a Mr. Elric here?" Ed half-ran over to the nurse.

"Well?" She smiled. Why don't you come with me Mr. Elric? I'd like to introduce you to your new daughter." Ed's face lit up. He turned and smiled at the group who all happened to be smiling back at him as well. A few minutes later the nurse came back and led the rest of the group into the room.

Ed stood with his back to them holding something in his arms and smiling down at a very proud (and tired, as I would imagine) Winry. Ed turned to face them.

The little girl in his arms had his eye color and antenna in the front along with Winry's fair hair and skin color. Ed was smiling down at her with the look only a proud father could wear.

"I would like to introduce you to Nina Elric."

* * *

_**A/N: Isn't that just an 'AWWWW' moment?? Well, should I continue it or leave it here? It's your choice, so tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**S J Smith, Bar-Ohki, Harryswoman and destiny wings!**_

_**Along with anyone and everyone else who reviewed! You guys are amazing!!**_

_**Drop a review on your way out please!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


End file.
